sanskfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of events in the Sonic and Knuckles series. 1950s 1950 Shadow Lierdo is created. 1970s 1970 Frederick Rodriguez is born. 1972 Tardolic Nedra is born. Pecker Nedra is born. 1973 Sonic Hydra is born. 1974 Knuckles Dalbar is born. Tardie Nedra is born. 1980s 1981 Miles Prower is born. Amy Hydra is born. 1988 A wolf spirit takes up residence in Sonic's spirit. 1990s 1995 Kevin Nedra is born. 1998 Aprendis Incendeo created the first Demon Heart. 2000s 2000 Sonic meets Knuckles, and they form the Sonic Team. Tardie, Amy, Tails, and Shadow join the team. Chaos, the Biolizard, and Metal Sonic are defeated. The Sonic Team goes to Medeeta in the summer, and they fight Blackwing. Fred joins the team. They fight Tardolic when they get back, who joins the team after the battle. In the fall, Knuckles kills Grinder, and Sonic fights against Knuckles after the battle with Grinder. 2001 In the winter, the Sonic Team fights against Silver and Blaze at the center of the universe, and beats them. In July, the Sonic Team fights the Grim Reaper, and in August, they fight against Chrome Sonic, who joins the team after the battle. 2002 Tails leaves the team and joins Black Gaia, who fights against the Sonic Team with his team. They are beaten, but Tails manages to escape. Later that year, the Sonic Team fights against Tails and Irea Gretoa, who teleports Angel Island to Earth. Irea is beaten, and Tails rejoins the team. 2003 Megaman came to the team asking for a favor. The Sonic Team helped him fight Robotnik, who died after his Egg Carrier crashed. In the summer, the team found out about the Ultimate Death Form, who created the Darkness Dimension. He was actually Black Doom, and Shadow was able to defeat him. In the Fall, Aerona and her team arrived on Angel Island to steal the master emerald, but Amy and the Sonic Team were able to stop her. Aerona was killed by Amy. 2004 In the winter, the Final War began, and the Sonic Team fought against Blackhaunt's team over the course of the year. All of the Sonic Team members died in the battle, except for Knuckles. Knuckles found Ruina after the war at the end of the year, and together they worked to revive the Sonic Team members. 2005 During this year, most of the team members were revived, and they had an epic battle with Laertes at the end of the year, who was trying to revive Blackhaunt. 2006 Laertes succeeded in reviving Blackhaunt and his team, and they once again fought the Sonic Team. However, they were defeated once again, but some members of Blackhaunt's team still remained. After the fight, Sonic told the team that they could take a two year long vacation. 2009 The vacation had ended by this year, and the Sonic Team found themselves facing their opposites. The leader, Cinos, was Sonic's opposite. After fighting against two of Cinos's team members, Fred left the team because he felt they were putting him in danger, and went back to Medeeta. Sonic wanted to convince him to rejoin, so the team went to Medeeta to try and talk to him. They ended up fighting against the leader of Medeeta, a tyrannical ruler named Kronas. He was also Fred's father. Fred helped the Sonic Team fight him, but he did not rejoin the team. The Sonic Team left, and went back to Angel Island. During April, Blackhaunt's Remaining members started to revive Blackhaunt, but the Sonic Team stopped them. The only remaining member of Blackhaunt's team, Chaos, decided to join the Sonic Team. During the Summer and Fall, the Sonic Team fought in a war with Cinos. They were initially defeated by Cinos, and Tails wanted Sonic to give up. Sonic refused to give up, and went to Cinos's base in the middle of the night. He killed everyone there, wanting revenge for the Sonic Team members who were killed. He had thought he killed Cinos, but Cinos survived. Cinos decided to gain Shadow's trust, and have him join with them. Shadow joined with Cinos, and fought against Sonic. Sonic was able to defeat Shadow, and kill him. Before dying, Shadow said that he wished he hadn't joined with Cinos, and he was only mad because Chaos had joined the team, and he felt like he couldn't trust the Sonic Team anymore. After the battle with Shadow, Sonic fought against Cinos, and defeated him after Cinos went into his true form. However, before dying, Cinos destroyed the master emerald, and sent the shards of to other planets. 2010s 2010 The Sonic Team raced to collect the shards of the master emerald, and had a journey across planets to find them. Fred also made a team for himself, with Dark and Light, and looked for the shards himself. In February, Fred managed to steal a shard from Caras, who was extremely powerful. Caras beat Fred, but Fred was able to escape. By March, all the shards were collected, and the Sonic Team had some peace for the summer. Fred, after his new team betrayed him, decided to rejoin the Sonic Team. In addition, Sonic's brother Natric also joined the Sonic Team. In the Fall, a new enemy known as Dieton emerged. He wanted to created his own universe because he believed he was a god. To do that, he needed power from the eight planets of the Solar System. Before Dieton could destroy the Earth, the Sonic Team fought against him and defeated him in October. However, Dieton was able to kill Tails, and seal away the other Sonic Team members besides Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic and Knuckles were able to free the rest of the team, and they once again had momentary peace. 2011 In February, the person Fred had fought before, Caras, had made it his mission to cause Armageddon on Earth. The Sonic Team was unable to defeat this extremely powerful enemy until Garfield was able to heal Caras's Demon Heart, which caused him to want to destroy the Earth. The Sonic Team learned that almost every enemy they had fought before had these Demon Hearts, and it was causing them to want to destroy the world or create their own universe. In April, a bat named Fang had a request for the Sonic Team: he wanted them to stop his father, who was planning to take over Angel Island. Fang joined the team, and defeated his father. Fang's father had a Demon Heart like Caras, and Knuckles learned from Fang's brother that a man named Aprendis was the creater of the Demon Heart. In the Summer, the Sonic Team fought against the Five Forms of Power, who were created by Greenscar. Greenscar was actually Sonic's brother Natric who turned against the team. He wanted revenge against Sonic for something he did in the past, and had created the Five Forms of Power to see if he could defeat the team without having to fight them himself. However, the Sonic Team destroyed the Forms, and Greenscar decided to create a team to fight against the Sonic Team. By December, Greenscar had hired a team of ten to fight in a war against the Sonic Team. 2012 In January, one of Greenscar's team members, Zatsoobo, attacked the Sonic Team mansion. Knuckles fought him, and beat him, but Zatsoobo was able to escape.